


Braces

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt would have thought that being blind was punishment enough, but no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braces

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request i got on tumblr, if you have a prompt for me my tumblr is thisisnothowidie

Matt would have thought that being blind was punishment enough, but no. If there was a God out there he must be getting back at Matt for some pretty dick moves he made in a past life. That was the only way to explain it, because no God would give a blind kid braces right before he went off to college. Not to mention the fact that this particular blind kid has super senses. Which meant all he could focus on was the tight pull each braces had on his teeth. He was ready to rip the damn things from his head. He wouldn't be able to see his teeth anyway what did it matter.  
During orientation Matt kept to himself, only giving closed mouth smiles and talking when spoken too. No need to bring more attention to his teeth. To be honest avoiding people was not that hard. Most kids didn't run up to the blind kid, even though all around him he could hear freshmen muttering to their friends about how sweet of them it would be to befriend the disabled kid. Soon his senses were put into over drive, between the constant talking and the pull on his teeth (not to mention the food that got stuck in them! it didn't matter what he did food was always left in them!) He needed to get out of here and go find his room. He needed some damn peace and quiet. Plus maybe unpacking would be distraction enough to stop focusing on the annoying tug in his mouth for at least a minute.   
The pain in his mouth was so distracting that he was starting to feel for the first time since stick that he was truly disabled. He ended up needing to get instructions to his dorm a total of six times before he found the building. Then it took him another twenty minutes to find his actual room. He ran a hand over the plate next to the door reading the braille. 312 he felt out, this was his room. He knocked on the door knowing his roommate was already in there room. He could hear him yelling at his computer to load. “Excuse me is this room 312?” he asked walking in despite knowing the answer already.   
“Yeah who you looking for?” The boy in the room asked still taping at the keys on his computer. “Oh… uh sorry.” He said a moment latter as Matt closed the door.   
“What for?” He asked running his tongue over his teeth.   
“You’re blind right?” He asked as Matt tried to find his bed, everything had been fuzzy to him since he got the braces.   
“So they tell me.” He said laughing though he didn't find it amusing. He didn't need a roommate who pitied him. “I hope that won't be a problem.”   
“Why would it? --Oh! You’re my roomie!” His roommate said finally catching on. At least he didn't sound upset by the realization.   
“Uh, Matt Murdock” Matt said holding out his hand in his room mates general direction. He wasn't in the mood for introductions as he heard the other man stand up.   
“Foggy Nelson!” He said grabbing his hand. He hand a rather strong grip. MAtt gave him a smile hoping this conversation was almost done.”Are those braces?” Foggy asked. shit, now he couldn't even use the conversation as a distraction from them.   
“Uh, yeah apparently my dentist is out to get me.”  
Foggy laughed “Yeah well, someone as attractive as you deserves straight teeth to make the imagine perfect.” Matt felt himself blush at the comment, maybe his room mate wouldn't be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
